<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blaine’s 5 Flaw Free Ways To Make Kurtbastian Happen by KingKrys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965264">Blaine’s 5 Flaw Free Ways To Make Kurtbastian Happen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys'>KingKrys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blaine is always up to something, Kurt and Sebastian are Best Friends, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Nick and Jeff fluff, Romance, Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s obvious to Blaine that two of his best friends need a push in the right direction toward the love ship, he comes up with a plan including 4 objects, a list of all the reasons why Kurt and Sebastian should be together, and enlists the help of two warblers that can’t even figure out their own love life to get them together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine/Shenanigans, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Kurt/Sebastian, Nick/Jeff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blaine’s 5 Flaw Free Ways To Make Kurtbastian Happen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three things of which Blaine Anderson were absolutely sure of. One: The Warblers would forever be more of a family to him than his own. Two: He was gay. Three: Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe were in love.</p><p>While most of his classmates at Dalton liked to believe that Blaine was stuck inside his own head and didn’t really pay attention to anyone else; that actually wasn’t true at all. Blaine liked to observe people, especially his fellow warblers. They might think that he was off somewhere dancing around the clouds whenever he sang a solo, but oh no. They were very, very wrong. </p><p>Blaine liked to watch the other boys while he danced around the practice room. He could tell you all about how Thad and Trent would constantly glance at each other and giggle, or how Wes and David were obviously planning something as they set in the corner of the room whispering to each other before looking up to send matching smirks toward the rest of the warblers, or how Jeff would secretly dip his head down just slightly to be able to smell Nick’s hair from the couch they liked to occupy. But his favorite things to notice were the interactions between Kurt and Sebastian.</p><p>They didn’t start off as the best of friends. When they first met back in middle school they pretty much hated each other. Sebastian teased Kurt about how he apparently had a ‘bad case of the gay-face’ and Kurt liked to remind Sebastian on a daily basis that he would probably end up being a stripper once he graduated high school. Through the constant bickering and sometimes even days of punches to the face and hair pulling, they had somehow found solid ground. And though they still liked to bicker with each other, it was more playful than anything and they would always smile and laugh at each other in the end.</p><p>Blaine started to notice the changes right away. Kurt no longer looked like he had a bad case of constipation whenever he saw Sebastian and Sebastian stopped with the automatic insults whenever Kurt was around.</p><p>These days it was almost as if the two were attached at the hip. They set beside each other in French class (Blaine knew this because Jeff told him), they had lunch together every day (okay so most of the warblers set with each other at lunch but still, Kurt and Sebastian always set either next to each other or across from one another), and Blaine noticed they had a tendency of sneaking into the others’ dorm late at night when they couldn’t sleep. Far too many times had he woken up to Kurt snuggled up against Sebastian in the bed across from his own. In the past Sebastian had a habit of sneaking out at night to go to local bar for a hook-up, but these days he made sure to stay in,<i> ‘Just in case Kurt stops by’. </i>After an entire week of Kurt <i>‘stopping by’ </i>for whole nights, Blaine took it upon himself to start a list of all the reasons why his two friends obviously belonged together.</p><p>Blaine fiddled with that piece of paper as he set on his bed. Reading the words he had written over and over. He had his mind made up. Kurt and Sebastian were getting together, no matter if they liked it or not. He had a drawer full of supplies ready to be put into use. </p><p>Glad that Sebastian had decided to rush off to Kurt’s room for the night; Blaine giggled to himself as he looked over the items. A tube of glitter, a blank cd, a box of condoms, a cell phone, and the list he was currently holding in his hand. Getting his two friends together might take a bit of work, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. Placing the paper inside, he closed the drawer and then crawled under the covers after turning off the light. Tomorrow he would set his plan into motion. Kurt and Sebastian had no idea what was about to hit them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>